


[Cover] Manga

by cattyk8covers (cattyk8)



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8/pseuds/cattyk8covers
Summary: What if Logan Echolls saw Veronica Mars, leaving Gameland?A hot S1 AU diverging at "Wrath of Con"





	[Cover] Manga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marshmallowmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallowmore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Manga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077745) by [Marshmallowmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallowmore/pseuds/Marshmallowmore). 

> Messed around on Photoshop with a screen grab from Episode 1x04 and [this S2 promo photo](https://jdohring.files.wordpress.com/2014/04/026.jpg) of Jason Dohring. I have said that I love this series so much I would print it out and eat it just so I could absorb its awesomeness into my body, and this is just an effort to show my love/appreciation. It's really hot and fabulous and full of feels! Go read it, please!


End file.
